One Hit Wonders
by BriBriBumbleBee
Summary: This is just a collection of Reggie/Twister oneshots, not like anyone else is posting anything.
1. Trees

Hi there! I was recently cleaning out my old computer and found a bunch of old Twister/Reggie fics I wrote at least a year or so ago. I'm posting them because no one else seems to want to post anything these days. The ones I post are just one shots that I probably wrote in like 30mins. If some of the endings suck well… well I really don't care. Have fun and remember, I own nothing but the ideas.

Trees

It was a beautiful day, just the lightest amount of clouds and the sun bright enough to chase anyone's blues away. The waves were scenes of perfection that anyone would've killed to ride. Even the idea of just walking bare feet in the warm sand and just enjoying everything you had around you seemed like great idea.

Twister sighed as he stared out the window of his classroom. It was a beautiful day that he was forced to miss. Life sucked he realized going back to his doodle.

Her eyes stared up at him, reassuring him he day would get better. Her full lips smiled, he wished they'd move and she'd say something encouraging, like she always did. He wanted to hear her whisper those three words he'd dreamed of hearing almost every night since he'd turned fourteen.

"I love you," he whispered to the paper in front of him.

God he was such a dork.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He winced and turned to the person sitting next to him at their science table. His best bro for life Otto was giving him a freaked out expression. For a moment Twister wondered if he was gonna whomp him for acting like such a dip.

He tried to play dumber than usual. "Um… what?"

"You lame-o, you gone gay on me?" Otto asked suspiciously.

Now Twister didn't need to act dumb anymore. "What? I wasn't even looking at you."

The doodle was snatched away and examined carefully before a conclusion was made. "You drew a tree?"

"No," Twister grabbed for it back, but Otto pulled away. "Come on, it's just a picture of Reg… a tree, you're right Otto, a tree." He realized how close he was to eating table had he finished her name.

His ongoing crush had started when he was thirteen and slowly progressed into a longing for love from the older girl who happened to be his best bro's sister. Meaning she was off the market to anyone Otto new personally.

That totally blew as the misery in his heart was starting to bother him from not being able to tell her how he felt. He hated how it ached whenever he saw her talking to other guys in the hallway or at the beach. God if he could just to one thing to impress her and make her see that he was the only awesome guy out there he'd do it.

Too bad he couldn't think of anything.

Just then the door to their science room opened and Reggie stepped in with a note in her hand. He was jealous of her class as a note runner for the office. He could do that too if he wanted to, but knowing him he'd probably blow it off and just chill in the hallway.

He tipped his chair back to try and look cool as she handed the paper to the teacher. If only he'd been paying attention to how far back he'd been leaning, then maybe he wouldn't of fell backwards.

"Tree!" he shouted before hitting the ground. The whole class turned and joined Otto in laughing so hard that there appeared to be tears in some of the kids eyes. He preferred to lay there for awhile until he was sure she was gone. How could he of been so damn stupid?

"Mr. Rodriguez, if you're done with your nap would you please collect your things and follow Ms. Rocket to the Principle's office."

Twister groaned in agony over the defeat. He couldn't blend into the floor like he hoped. He slowly stood up, first peeking just over the table at Reggie who gave him the reassuring smile he'd tried to draw only moment ago. He grabbed his things, plus a quick snatch to his doodle, and followed Reggie out of the room, letting the laughter of the other student disappear as he seemed to fade away into a dream.

He tried to walk as close to her as possible, imagining that they were walking down the hall together as a couple. They were her books in his hands. And the smile that told him he was probably going to be suspended really meant that she loved him.

"I love trees," he mumbled to himself sadly.

"What?"

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Reggie's Lala Land

Hi, here's another. Don't own anything but my ideas.

Reggie's Lala Land

Reggie stared at the boy working in the Pacific Sun store from the railing where she leaned. Earlier she had been looking down and the other shoppers as they made there was from store to store. Of course she knew where she was standing and knew what store was just about thirtyish feet or more away. More than anything, she knew the boy that was now leaning on the counter apparently trying not to fall asleep during the slow business.

It was no secret to Reggie that she was crushing on the boy. She had been for some time now, seemed like forever when it had only been two years. His tall lean frame had always taken her attention from waves when they were at the beach, and his slim, yet muscular, arms when they were blading. More than once she had to sit out of the way just so she could watch him rather than end in a face plant because of him being a distraction.

She adored the few freckles that tickled his nose and cheeks, especially after a long surf session. It seemed that if the sun was just right they'd sprinkle down onto his shoulder. She couldn't recall how many times she had wanted to reach out and trace them with her fingers, see how many things she could find. But she'd always remember that that was a ridiculous idea and never even dared voice it. Although, the idea of touching his warm skin as he lay on the beach, or even sat in front of her caused goose bumps to form and a shiver to creep down her back.

She wondered ever now and then if maybe he felt the same way but there were no signs to tell. He was always goofy and seemed nervous talking to anyone. He never did anything special to get her attention because everything he did was impressive. There wasn't even one time they'd spent alone for them to even talk. They were always accompanied by either her brother of Sam, no chance at all.

Her thoughts drift to her brother. How peeved would he be if he ever found out that she was crushing on his best bro? Probably try to disown her or something else equally lame. She hated her brother sometimes, especially when it came to his overprotective attitude when it came to any guy within five feet of her who wasn't cool with him. Like he was the older bro in the family. Maybe he didn't realize that she could certainly hold her own, and had been since for as long as she could remember.

But her poor crush would probably be disowned as a best bro for sure and marked as a traitor. She could visualize Otto even going so far as to whomp him. God how stupid that would be?

She noticed that something was waving at her and she realized it was Twister. How long had he been waving? A blush crept on to her face as she wondered how long she had been staring.

She shyly waved back and to her dismay he waved for her to come over. She didn't understand why she felt so glumly about it. Twister was waving her over. He wanted to her to come and at least say hi. This was an awesomely good thing, she told herself while making her way around the to the store.

"Hey Reggie." His smile was so genuine she almost melted at the sight.

"Hey Twist." She approached him and stood only a foot and a half away. If it hadn't been the counter separating them she wasn't sure how close she would've gotten.

"What's up?" He asked and she merely shrugged. He gave her a confused look. "Okay… so how was you're trip in lala land?"

"Lala land?" She repeated.

He smirked. "Yea, you've been staring at me for like an hour now. I think I tried to get your attention at least seven times since you've been off in another land."

Reggie felt her hands fidgeting with themselves as she tried to keep her composure. She smiled weakly and offered the lamest excuse she could find. "I was trying to think."

The confused look came back. "You're not turning in to me are you? Trust me, if it takes you an hour to try and think you've been in the sun way too long." He laughed and she couldn't help but catch it and laugh softly with him. He leaned on his elbow and was suddenly less than six inches from her face.

She felt her face grow hot and had to force herself not to back away. "So, I've got the lowdown on those pics you wanted for the Zine. I kept trying to tell you yesterday buy Otto wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise." She nodded, remembering her brother's need to not let anyone get a word in all day yesterday.

"If you want I get off in another hour and we can go to my place and check'em out. Promise I won't tell Otto so he lets you have an opinion."

Twister wanted to spend time with her? Alone time with her? She felt the butterflies that normally bothered her when he was close begin to go nuts. What would she say to him when they were alone? How would she act?

"Lala land must be awesome," she heard him say while pulling away.

"Huh? Oh! Yea," she nodded. "It is." He smiled so sweetly at her. "I think that that would be an awesome idea and I really can't wait." She wanted to kick herself at how eager she sounded. "Um… I don't want to bother you though, since you have some customers-"

"Probably shoplifters."

"Well anyways, I'll just go walk around or something. Call me on my cell and I'll come back when you're done." She started to slowly back away and headed for the exit. The sooner she got out the door the sooner she could breath evenly again.

"Awesome. It's a date," he winked at her before turning his attention to the customers.

As soon as his eyes were off of her she ran out of that store for dear life. She got twenty feet away before she stopped and leaned against the wall to breath.

"Oh shit," she muttered in sudden distress. She realized she only had an hour to panic and fantasize about every possible situation that could go down. But one thought that crossed her frantic mind did cause a small smile to form.

They'd be in his room, alone, most likely the door closed and locked. She imagined his lips, his bed, his hands and shuddered excitingly.

Then a second later she shook the thought from her head. Her baby brother's best bro was not on her market. But oh how she wished he was.

REVIEW!!!!


	3. Take Care Of Me

And here's another. Own nothing but my ideas… yada yada yada.

Take Care of Me

Really it was funny. Of course later he'd tell her that she'd been fine. But right now, the girl clinging to his neck had been life of the party. Sure they had left the party a half hour ago and were trying to walk home, and were failing terribly.

Twister wouldn't say he'd had too much to drink, because he didn't. He'd had three beers the two hours they were there, while she had had three beers plus six shots of whisky, four big glasses of punch which he knew was one tiny carton of fruit punch mixed with vodka and rum. He think they called it leftover punch or something like that. He had lost count as to all the jell-o shots she'd had, but he knew it was enough to have her puke the rainbow the moment they'd stepped off the porch to the house that was hosting the party.

That party had been fun, Reggie had made it fun. He'd never seen the girl dance, and even while drunk she had been awesome. At first she was with herself and then she had spotted Twister watching and pulled him to dance with her. The way she'd rubbed her body against him had caused feelings he'd tried to keep hidden arise and there was no way he couldn't get into it. Soon their dancing, or bumping and grinding, had lead them to making out against the stereo almost out of sight of anyone not paying attention.

He'd heard the hollers from teammates on his soccer team and tried to block them out. He just wanted to focus on her. Her beautiful lips, her roaming hands, the way she was lifting up her knee to rub it up and down against his thigh.

She had pulled away suddenly with a giggle. "Maurice you're awesome!" She had shouted before dancing away and towards a group of girls who high-five her and then handed her another drink. She'd turned around and smiled at him, even waved while she chugged her drink down.

He had felt love-struck at the time. Sucked later when he'd realized that she had obviously been drunk.

Still, throughout the night he'd kept an eye on her, since Otto did ask him to anyways. His best bro had missed the night from breaking curfew last week and had begged Twister to go without him. He knew that all the guys in high school thought Reggie was a killer babe, because she was, and without him there to knock anyone out he needed someone who could protect her.

He felt like he had done his job. If he hadn't of danced with her than some lame-o would have and who knew where she would've ended up.

It was when the party had started to clear that he knew it was time for her to go, plus the look of 'I'm going to puke' was all over her face. He had gone up to her slowly, almost afraid if he startled her she'd run away and up a tree like a squirrel.

"Hey Reg," he said with a smile.

She looked at him and stared at him, as if trying to remember who he was. Finally, she smiled back. "Yo," was her response.

"Ready to go?" She only nodded and reached her hand out for his. He grasped hers securely and they made there way out the door and down the steps. It was then that she bent over and hurled so fiercely he thought she might throw up a lung.

"Oh shit!" He had exclaimed after she'd gotten some on his shoe. Instead of freaking out, like he wanted to, he reached for her hair and held it back as she continued to let it all out. His shoe was hit again, and it seemed to splash up onto his jeans. He was suddenly thankful he'd changed out of his shorts before coming here.

When she was done she pulled back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Thanks," she mumbled. He merely nodded while letting her hair go. "Sorry about your… shoe."

"It's okay," he assured her quickly, didn't want to make her feel bad. "These are an old pair I was gonna throw out anyways." Big fat lie, he'd just bought them and now he was gonna have to throw them out.

"Lets go home." She had begun to fish for her keys out of her pocket but then stopped and looked at him. "I shouldn't drive should I?"

"Uh… I wouldn't recommend it."

"And you just can't drive period."

"You got me there."

She smiled and began walking off. "Then we walk!" The way she sounded so proud yet so stupid made him smile. She sounded like him on a normal basis.

He realized she was getting pretty far stumbling down the sidewalk and began to jog after her. "Wait up Reg!"

And now he was trying to get a still extremely drunk Reggie up a hill, they'd stopped more than once when she'd tripped over her own feet. Often she filled the silence with random giggles which he found adorable, but so unReggie. He had wondered more than once if they should just stop and sleep on someone's lawn till morning, but knew that she wouldn't be up for it.

"Hey," she said, cutting him from his thoughts. "Remember that one time we did that thing and you were like 'wow' and I was like 'wow' and then everyone cheered?"

He looked at her like she was nuts. "Yes, yes I do. That was awesome." He felt like he was talking to one of the stoners on his soccer team who often referred to every event that way.

"But you know what was better?" He was amazed he had made out any words at all so far with her slurred speech.

'Knowing what you're talking about?' He thought to himself. "What?"

"When you kissed me." She stopped walk and pulled him to stop with her. "Why… um, why haven't you ever kissed me before?" She swayed while standing and he thought she was going to pass out right then and there. "I like how you kiss me.'

"I like kissing you too," he answered.

She spit out the gum he'd offered her long ago that surely had lost the flavor, but at least he figured her mouth didn't smell like puke anymore. "Take care of me?" She asked.

She leaned forward, her warm breath on his lips. "How?" He questioned, he was sure he knew the answer, but needed to hear it from her. As drunk as she may be, he still needed to hear it from her.

"Carry me!" With that she jumped on his back, ignoring the huff of distress. She leaned her head up so she could whisper in his ear, "And maybe tomorrow I'll take care of you."

He could only grunt as he began the climb up the hill, actually finding it easier with her off her feet. Hopefully her idea of taking care of him was another make out session against a wall.

He couldn't let go of that hope.

REVIEW!!!


	4. Laptop, Skateboard, Stupidity

I got one review which made my day so I decided to find another one and here it is. Thank you so much shana852963.

Remember, I own nothing here but my ideas.

**Laptops, Skateboards, Stupidity**

Twister Rodriguez knew he was in trouble by the way she looked at him. It wasn't like she was going to kill him, he hoped. Maybe just a yelled lecture of the stupidity he held and a really long headache.

"How dumb are you?!' Reggie Rocket screamed.

Thank god the garage door was closed otherwise the neighbors would think he really was dumb, he thought lamely, only admitting to himself a second later that he supposed he could be dumb. It was an accident he reminded himself before voicing that opinion out loud.

"Accident? You tried to grind on a coffee table!"

"You said I had a chance," he muttered.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him roughly against the garage door, he listened to it clatter behind him after his head hit it pretty hard. This was going to be a worse whomping than one from Lars he'd concluded.

"I told you you had a chance and then said, but let me move my laptop and stuff!" She pointed to the destroyed laptop that had been hit with enough force to send it flying to the ground and split in half along with a cracked screened. He observed the other damaged he'd caused with the broken printer and scanner. He wondered if he even had half enough money to cover it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You're sorry?" She asked and then barked out a laugh. "You're sorry." She let go of him and threw her arms up in the air. "Well thank God for that, Maurice is sorry!" She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "Maybe Sammy can help me get everything off it… somehow." She sighed again, but this time sadly. "Why didn't you listen to me Twister? That was my whole Zine's history, and you killed it."

He felt bad, worse than bad, he felt ashamed. All he'd wanted to do was impress her, and instead he'd hurt her. He was such a lame-o.

"I really am sorry Reggie," he finally moved away from the door. "If it helps at all, I have all you're Zine's in my room."

She gave him an odd look. "Really?"

"Of course. I think it's awesome and… well, it's something you've created. If it was any other mag, I'd toss it in a week." He felt the faint blush on his cheeks and realized she was staring now, in a different manor he'd never seen before. Before he could stop himself he blurted, "I only wanted to impress you! That's all I ever try to do."

"What?"

"Shit," he hissed and slid to the floor. "Um… I like you."

She sat on the couch across from him. "I like you too."

"No," he snapped. He wasn't gonna go down that way. "I like you! I like like you. I really like you. I think about you all the time. I doodle pictures of you in class, ask Otto… except he thinks they're trees because I can't draw. I keep trying to tell you how I feel but you're so smart and beautiful and perfect that I get nervous and do stupid shit," he gestured towards the incident that had just occurred.

"I know I've totally screwed up for life, but I gotta know if, before this, would you ever of considered being with me?" He asked so hopefully he feared he might've sounded like he was begging.

There was an awkward silence and they stared at each other. She seemed to be studying him harder than he'd ever seen her study for a test. When she let out a final sigh he knew he was doomed.

"Forget it," he got up and went to open the door. "I'm sorry I even thought-"

"Will you shut up?" He turned around and found her standing only a foot away from him. "Of course I have. I thought you didn't like me," he noticed her blush and couldn't believe how adorable she looked. "Right now I'm still mad though. So how about if you come back tomorrow and we'll go to the computer shop to see which laptop you're gonna buy me."

"Like… a date?" He was stunned, he was ecstatic, he wanted to jump for joy.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Sure," she kissed him on the cheek. "Now, as nice of a distraction as it was, get out of my garage before I kick your ass."

REVIEW!!!


	5. Because You're Twister

Okie-dokie, here's another. Um… it's longer than the others but, whatever. Remember, I own nothing but my ideas.

Because You're Twister

"You ever think about it?" Sam asked one evening while he skated around the cul-de-sac with Twister.

"No," Twister answered, knowing what he was talking about. He grinded on the curb for a moment before pulling back. "When Otto say they'd be back?"

Sam glanced at his watch, he frowned at the time. "He said seven, but it's going on eight."

"Reggie said they might stay longer."

"Oh, Reggie didn't tell me that." He gave Twister an odd look. "Reggie doesn't tell me nearly as much as she tells you."

Twister chewed on his lip for a moment. He knew where Sam was going with this, he just didn't really want to go there. "I know," was his final reply.

"Twist-"

"Dude, we talk," he snapped, skating right up to Sam's face. Over the years Sam had surely grown, but so had Twister and was still just a couple inches taller than the boy from Kansas. He wasn't trying to stare him down, just trying to get him to shut up. "We talk about what's what. That's all."

"She ran to you crying when she got her first detention like it was the end of the world and you could solve it." Sam thought for a moment before adding. "And if I remember correctly, you then got detention just so you could be there for her."

Twister rolled his eyes before promptly sitting on the curb and began taking off his blades. "So what?" Was his only rebuttal.

"Just saying, you're her number one guy. And from what you've told me-"

"That you swore you'd never tell anyone."

"Is that she's your number one girl." He sat down next to the obviously annoyed boy. "Look, you've had a crush on her since you were thirteen and finally realized that girls weren't icky. She confides in you her deepest darkest secrets and you've done the same. You admire her. You look at her like she's the reason you wake up in morning, like you wouldn't believe the sun could rise if she wasn't here."

"Do not."

"I've seen it. You try so hard to hide it, and you do do a good job at it most the time. I wish you'd just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she feels the same way."

Twister gave Sam a curious look. "What have you heard."

Sam pushed himself up as the Ray's car went by them. "Nothing from her, but Otto makes his comment now and then about how she always asks about you. He said something like, the way she's always asking about him, whether it be because he got in trouble, hurt, or she hadn't seen him in a day, makes me wonder if my best bro will one day actually be my bro."

"Really?"

Sam shrugged while Twister stood up. They both waved as the Rocket family waved back and then headed into the house. Sam did notice how Reggie's eyes seem to be smiling at Twister.

"Yea, but when I asked him if he would be okay with that, he told me he'd break you're face before he saw that happen."

"Oh."

"Yea, oh." Sam glanced at his watch again. "I gotta get home so I can finish my program before the sun rises." He noticed the door open again to the Rocket house and Reggie stepped out. "If you don't tell her, then don't. But I'm just gonna keep pestering you until you do."

He watched as Sam rolled the twenty feet to his house before looking down at his shoes. Maybe the Squid was right about it, he usually was with everything else in life. Lucky him for being a genius. He became so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was no longer alone. He knew he felt warmth, a kind, loving warmth, but he didn't care until he heard a throat cleared.

Twister glanced up at Reggie, a small smile playing on his face. His fingers began to play with each other as his nerves seemed to get the best of him. He couldn't help the way she made the billion butterflies go nuts whenever he saw or even thought of her.

"Hey Twister," she sat down in front of him and looked at him, he wasn't sure why, as if she was waiting for him to tell her something important. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything unless encouraged, she went on. "So I can't wait for next year when I'm a senior, you'll be a junior you know." Why she went with that topic, she didn't know, but it was something he could at least keep up with. "I can't wait."

His fingers finally stopped and he let them fall to his side. A look of mixed sadness and confusion came upon him. "Why?" He simply asked.

Her smile was so bright, even if he felt like he had asked the dumbest question ever, she didn't seem to care. What would he do without her? She was the only one in his life when things were bad and he couldn't explain it easily, she stayed until he could clear it up for himself. She helped him. She guided him. She was better than anyone else in the world with such a pure heart he wasn't sure if he'd survive without him. And always, even when things weren't that great for her, that smile was so beautifully optimistic and there for him.

"Well," she started, patting the spot on the curb next to him. He regretfully sat down, to look at her he had to turn his head, when he looked straight at her he felt like he caught everything. Like her eyes were only made to look at him.

"You'll finally get to apply for colleges. I'll be getting ready to leave for college." Even though the smile was there, he felt a pang of hurt in her voice. "You can finally go to prom," she ignored his snort, "I hated it this year. I went with Trent and I think we only took pictures before we went our separate ways." She laughed softly to herself. "I ended up dancing with Lars, of all people. That was the night I learned he knew how to dance." Slowly she reached out and took hold of Twister's hand. "He started blabbering about his feelings towards the end. Told me he had a huge crush on me."

Twister felt a wave on anger wash over him. Of course his brother would say that. Of course he'd want what Twister wanted. Of course he'd say that on a night when it was meant of couples to be lovey-dovey couples and hope to catch the same.

"Twist? You okay?" He hadn't realized he'd stopped looking at her and was staring at their hands, they'd become intertwined.

He would've thought it cute had he not been pissed off.

"He said that?" Finally, after a moment of silence, he slowly looked up at her. Why was she still smiling? Why were her eyes trying to convince him that everything was going to be okay. Of course it wasn't. She probably liked Lars, she did back when she was thirteen, him twelve. She still had to. He was smarter than Twister, stronger, braver, and Sherri had mention the oldest also being the cutest.

"Yea, but I told him to get a reality check."

His heart skipped a beat. He was suddenly taking a few deep breaths before asking. "Why?"

She seemed taken back by the question. They let the silence take over as the sun began to set, finally she gave his hand a hopeful squeeze. "Because I told him I'm into someone else."

Her words were a whisper, he almost thought he hadn't heard them at all. But she had said it. She was in to someone else. But who? Sam? Maybe still Trent? Animal?

"Twister?" He had been staring at her again. He cursed her beauty mentally, too captivating not to look away.

"What?"

"Grow a brain Maurice, I'm talking about you." She let go of his hand while he gripped hers firmly, not letting her go. He was in shock, but he also knew she was about to walk away, had to keep her there until reality set in.

So that was why after prom Lars had beat him up. That was why Lars had told him that he was to blame for everything. How he couldn't be anyone while there was a baby brother in the way. Twister found it funny now, because at the time he'd thought Lars had just been an angry drunk. Now it was the best moment of his life.

"Me?" Twister finally asked. He took off his hat with his free hand, letting his shaggy, sun bleached hair free. He didn't know why he did it. Well, actually he thought it made him look a little cooler at the moment. "Why me Reg?"

"Because you're Twister."

He rolled his eyes. "That's exactly why I ask why."

"Because you're my best friend. You're the only guy I like being around…" a sly smile played on her lips. "You're cute, athletic, and so passionate about your art that I can't help buy feeling the same, about you though. Twister you think you're dumb, I know you're not. But even if you were, I wouldn't care. I like you, have liked you since I was fourteenish."

"Really?" She nodded. "You really really think that about me?"

She laughed before kissing him on the cheek. "I think the world of you Twister. You're my-"

"Soul mate?"

"Equal, Twister, you're my equal."

He groaned, "Please don't talk about math."

A/N: Yea… I didn't know how to end it four years ago and I don't know how now, but this seems fine enough.

REVIEW!!!


End file.
